


Always A Team

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Rip Week 2020, RipFic, time masters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Time Masters no longer work alone and Rip, Eve and Miranda are the best team they have.But there are still secrets in the Vanishing Point.
Relationships: Gideon & Rip Hunter, Miranda Coburn/Rip Hunter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Always A Team

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Week Day 5: Infinite Earths – The Arrowverse may have collapsed the multi-verse, but imagination has no bounds. It’s Alternate Universe day.   
> I have just finished this so I apologise if it's a little odd.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Rip Hunter ducked behind a rock, swearing in annoyance that he was being shot at. Pulling out his pistol he took a quick breath before jumping up and firing back.

Ducking down he frowned at the woman who appeared at his side, “I thought you said you would be discreet.”

She tucked the strand of black hair that had fallen from her normally pristine bun behind her ear and gave him a quick smile, “But this is much more fun.”

“Eve,” Rip called refusing to rise to the bait, “Have you found their ship?”

“Gilbert has the location,” Eve replied, “Can you two stop bickering long enough to get the painting back?”

Miranda smiled at him, “Of course we can, Eve. We’ll get it before you can disable the ship.”

Rip rolled his eyes at Miranda’s baiting but knew better than to say anything.

“Usual wager,” Eve stated.

Miranda grinned, “You got it. Rip, you’re helping me win this.”

“I hate you both,” Rip sighed,

“Really?” Miranda asked, looking him up and down.

Rip felt his cheeks burn slightly at the look Miranda gave him, before he coughed and demanded, “What’s your plan?”

She grinned at him and Rip sighed again.

Miranda smiled triumphantly as she and Rip stepped onto the Acheron, “Gilbert, timeline check please.”

“The Timeline has been restored, Captain Coburn,” Gilbert replied, “Captain Baxter has requested that you and Captain Hunter come to the bridge now. We have been recalled to the Vanishing Point.”

Miranda glanced over at Rip who had a worried frown on his face.

“That’s odd,” he noted, “I wonder why we’re being called back.”

She shrugged, “Well let’s get to the bridge and find out.”

Rolling his eyes at her Rip started walking, Miranda followed him smiling amused. She loved teasing him, he was just so easy to antagonise, and he always fell into her traps.

But he was the kindest, most caring person she knew who would do anything she, or Eve, asked of him without question. Not to mention he could kiss and the other fun stuff she did with him was always done with enthusiasm and razor-sharp focus.

“It’s about time,” Eve noted when they walked onto the bridge, she was already in the pilot’s chair, “The message Tyler sent sounded urgent.”

Rip and Miranda slid into the nearest chairs. Eve nodded turning to the controls. Starting the engines, she took them into the temporal zone, arriving at the Vanishing Point quickly.

“Transferring control to Vanishing Point command centre,” Gilbert noted, as they were guided inside.

Miranda released herself from the restraint and stood with the other two in front of the viewscreen, all at attention.

“Captain Baxter, Captain Coburn, Captain Hunter,” Council Member Tyler stated when he appeared on the screen before them, “We will debrief in two hours.”

With that he disappeared leaving them to look at one another confused.

“They called us back urgently for a debriefing in a few hours?” Rip asked thoughtfully, “I don’t like the sound of that.”

Eve nodded, “We follow orders and keep our eyes open,” she rested her hand on the central console, “We’ll be back soon, Gilbert.”

“Of course, Captain Baxter,” their AI replied.

Rip and Miranda both followed Eve’s lead patting the central console before following her out.

Rip followed Miranda and Eve through the corridors of the Vanishing Point towards their rooms. He needed a shower, it had been a long day already and they hadn’t had any time to relax after their mission.

“See you both in a few hours at the council chambers,” Eve said disappearing into her room. 

Alone with Miranda, Rip hesitated at his door.

“We don’t have much time just now,” Miranda said, stretching up she planted a soft kiss on his lips, “If we can, we’ll shower together tonight after a workout.”

With a quick smirk she left him standing in front of his room staring at the door to hers. Sighing Rip walked into his designated room within his home base and dropped his bag on the bed. Peeling off his uniform, Rip stepped into the shower sighing in relief at the warm water pounding down on him.

As it always did when he was alone with nothing to worry about, his mind slid to Miranda before he shook her away. Their relationship was…irritating in a lot of ways.

Back when it was forbidden for them to be together, she did everything she could to spend time with him, to steal moments and soak in every second.

Then came the day everything changed.

The Council, the people who were supposed to protect both the timeline and their Captains had been corrupted. Rip would never forget the moment he discovered that Druce, the man he looked up to, who had rescued him from the filth and starvation he knew as a child, who was the only true father-figure he’d ever known was using him. Although not sure for what.

Tyler was one of the youngest members of the council but had managed to find others who didn’t agree with Druce and his co-conspirators.

Druce had come running into the Waverider that day, telling Rip someone was trying to kill the other Council Members and Rip’s help was needed.

Shaking his head Rip tried to force away the memory of Druce slamming him across the back of his head, knocking him to the ground before pressing what he thought was the barrel of a gun to his head.

Disorientated Rip heard only half of what was said but Druce kept talking about how they needed him and if they came any closer Rip would die, so would everything they worked for.

Druce then set something off and all Rip remembered after that was a bright light, pain then waking up in the medbay with Miranda holding his hand.

The next thing they knew half the council were gone, Eve had shot Druce and Tyler changed how the Time Masters worked. Including allowing relationships.

Rip remembered being ecstatic that they no longer had to hide and sneak around but for some reason Miranda decided that it was best if they didn’t continue their personal relationship.

Except it did, just not the way he wanted.

Another new policy Tyler brought in was that Time Masters no longer worked alone but as a team. He, Eve and Miranda were the top of their class so had been placed together on the Acheron. And they were an amazing team, they on occasion argued and annoyed one another but when it came to missions there was no one better.

Rip just hated that, although Miranda had ended their relationship, she would always look to him if she needed comfort or if she had energy to burn off. Rip would always do what she wanted.

He loved her and knew he always would.

Miranda sat on Eve’s bed watching the other woman fix her hair. 

“Do you think this is to do with…” Miranda started before trailing off and shaking her head, “Never mind.”

Eve shrugged, “You never know but I don’t think they’ll give us a couple of hours to get ready if it is that.”

Miranda nodded.

“You’ve got to stop what you’re doing,” Eve said softly, “Rip loves you and you’re treating him like he’s…you’ve got to stop.”

“I can’t,” she whispered, “When Tyler told us Druce’s plan for Rip, when I saw the consequences of his attack, I promised myself I would keep away from him. Then Tyler put the three of us together and I don’t want to be that person but…I love him.”

Sitting beside her friend Eve rested her arm around Miranda, “I know.”

“But we both saw what happened and if what Druce monologued is true,” Miranda sighed, “Tyler said it will be several more months until they can access everything Druce did and planned. Hopefully, it’ll be a lie and then we can tell Rip. Until then he can’t know.”

*********************************************

Rip showered and changed finding he had just over an hour before he was due to meet Tyler. Which gave him some time.

Reaching the storage room, Rip used his security codes to access it and sighed sadly as he looked upon his former ship. The Waverider had been his since he’d basically rebuilt it after repairing the AI for his entry project but now it wasn’t able to be moved from the Vanishing Point. And he hated that.

He drew his hand affectionately across the cool metal as he made his way towards the room at the back. 

“Captain Hunter,” the nurse on charge greeted him.

He nodded to her, “How is she?”

“This is a good day,” the nurse replied, “She’s more focussed on here and now. She’ll be happy to see you.”

Rip took a quick breath, “I have a meeting with Tyler in an hour. Can you ensure I don’t miss it?”

The nurse nodded, “Of course.”

Walking to the door he waited for it to open, he stepped into the small corridor and gently knocked on the door a few steps inside smiling at the woman who opened it.

“Captain,” she beamed, throwing her arms around him. 

“Hello, Gideon,” Rip returned the hug, “You’re looking well.”

Letting him go she took his hand and tugged him into the room to see what she had been doing since they last talked.

“The stars from London 2134,” she explained as she showed him the painting sitting on the easel, “Aren’t they beautiful?”

Rip nodded, “They are. And you’ve painted them perfectly.”

“Can you stay?” Gideon asked quietly.

“For a while,” he smiled, “If you want.”

Gideon beamed at him, “I do. I miss you, Captain. I miss travelling with you.”

“I miss it too,” Rip told her, “Gilbert cannot take your place. He’s a little irritating at times.”

“Was I not?”

“No, you were nagging but there was always affection in it,” Rip chuckled, “I think Gilbert doesn’t like having the three of us onboard.”

“Well one Time Master is trouble,” Gideon sat on the couch, “Three must be a constant headache.”

Sitting at her side, Rip smiled amused, “I guess we are.”

“I miss it,” Gideon whispered, leaning against him as Rip wrapped his arm around her, “Flying through time with you.”

Rip held her closer, “I miss you too but I’m just grateful that you’re here and safe.”

Gideon wrapped her arm across his waist and cuddled into him, “Dr Edmundson has said that I’m getting better, my human form is settling, and my mind is staying in one time period more and more.”

“That’s wonderful,” Rip pressed a kiss to her hair.

Miranda stood just by the Waverider watching Rip hugging Gideon through the two-way mirror. He came to visit her whenever they were here, spending as much time as he could with his former AI. Gideon’s mind was unfocussed a great deal of the time, the effects of the transformation made her scattered bouncing from the past to the future most of the time. Any time Rip was with her though Gideon’s mind settled.

No one quite understood how Druce had done it but, just as he finished ranting, he activated the device he had been holding against Rip’s head. Bright light filled the room and suddenly there was a woman lying on the floor with Rip, both were unconscious.

Eve shot Druce at this point while Tyler yelled for a medic and Miranda rushed to Rip’s side. As they tried to move them to the medical bay, she began to scream writhing in agony and Rip began to squirm in pain also.

It was then Miranda realised that the woman was Gideon and Druce had connected the former AI to Rip.

The Waverider was placed in the hanger and Tyler set up a room for Gideon next to it as they learned she couldn’t be too far away from her ship without deteriorating rapidly.

Druce obviously had a plan that required a human Gideon and Rip, Miranda knew that they were close as Captain and AI but now she could see how close a bond they were forming now. It was one of the reasons she’d pulled back from having a proper relationship with him now that they could.

Watching Gideon jump up and bounce around her room showing Rip the drawings and paintings she’d done since they last talked, Miranda smiled.

It was impossible not to like Gideon. Miranda had adored her from the first moment they talked, there was something so childlike and innocent about her.

But there was also still the overprotective AI who once locked Rip in his room because he refused to let himself heal after an injury.

Miranda knew their bond was important, and since Druce had been the one to do this it was obvious there a nefarious purpose to making Gideon human but none of them could work out what it was.

She just hoped they worked out why soon.

Checking the time, she sighed, until then they had a meeting with the Council.


End file.
